


Der Verrat

by panda_shi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, Death, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Killing, Lies, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pain, Secret Empire (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/pseuds/panda_shi
Summary: Having the knowledge of who really killed Tony's parents isn't the only secret Steve is keeping from Tony.





	Der Verrat

**Author's Note:**

> Self beta'd. Will always edit/fix as I reread/revisit. **Please read ALL the tags. This is your last warning.**

Tony’s head is whipped to the side by the brute force of Steve’s fists knocking the hud to the side. He freezes for a heartbeat, a moment that stretches to an eternity as hot fingers digs under metal, bare fingers ripping the helmet right off Tony's head. The pain that had burned like fire just seconds ago freezes to an icy numbness, as Tony’s arms come up, defensive, fear dimming Tony's vision with white spots, the world hushing to silence as the shield comes _down_.

Right in the middle of his chest.

It cuts into the arc reactor.

Cuts into Tony's heart.

Steve is breathing raggedly, as the fight in him slows to a stop, panting, staring down at Tony as he lays there, breath stuck somewhere in his throat and suddenly, Tony wants to laugh. He would have laughed, because this – this is their end. Or maybe there was never a _their_ to begin with, not with Steve looking down at him, heartache visible in blue eyes that are dark, because there, in those pools of sapphire, the sun is never going to shine anymore. That darkness spreads, like shadows filling a place of light, as Steve sits back on his heels from where he’s got Tony pinned down under him, the shield remaining upright like a tombstone on Tony’s chest.

Tony thinks that there’s nothing else in the world that can hurt more than this.

That this lack of willingness to understand from Steve’s part, or rather, Steve’s willingness to outright lie to Tony’s face for _years_ is true betrayal.  Tony knows, in that very moment, that whatever sweetened memories he may have of who they both were prior to all this, will be forever soured by the taste of rot at the back of his tongue. One that will only grow with time like a tumor.

That may maybe, this is always how it was going to play out.

It can’t hurt more.

There’s nothing else left in Tony after this for it to possibly hurt more. There’s nothing else Steve can break after this.

Except something in Steve’s gaze shifts.

It starts around the corners of his eyes, peeling away layer by layer. The breathless look of regret melts away to something twisted, something mocking, like fingers digging into skin and peeling flesh away to reveal something uglier, darker, grotesque in its sudden victorious smirk. Steve’s eyes are like blue flames, demonic in its focus as his body relaxes, as he leans over the shield, like he’s looking over a sunny deck at a pier. Casual, uncaring, head tilted to the side, a corner of his lip ever so slightly curled upwards.

Tony watches as this stranger, this so called friend straightens, press gloved palms around the rim of the shield – the shield Howard had built for Steve, because Steve is worthy of such a symbol.

Tony watches as Steve leans forward a little more, pressure increasing on his chest, metal yielding under the weight, the arc reactor fizzing in and out in an attempt to keep functioning, an attempt to keep the power flowing when Tony’s heart is suddenly racing, panic replacing the previous rush of rage and adrenalin because what is he doing, what is he doing, stopstopstopstop.

“S-Steve--” Tony chokes, syllables trembling out of his lips as he reaches to grasp the corners of the shield, to stop it from going further down because Tony can’t breathe, he can’t breathe, it’s starting to hurt, the armour is yielding to Steve’s strength, his weight, it’s pushing him down, oh god, he can’t breathe.

Then Tony listens to the sound the shield makes as it slowly gets pushed downdowndown, all the way down, cutting through the flickering light, metal, flesh and bone, crunching, squelching, embedding itself deep into the softest parts of Tony, crimson and ash spreading over ice. Tony looks up at Steve, blood and shock bubbling out of his lips as the edge of the shield thunks against concrete, only half of its arc now visible from the middle of Tony’s open chest.

Black slowly takes over as the fingers Tony reaches out for Steve, life flowing out of his fingertips as it tries to seek purchase, clamoring for the man he’s always loved despite everything, despite this betrayal, the man that owns a good piece of his heart, Steve Rogers who Tony cares for, needs—Tony grasps at nothing, because there’s always been nothing. His fingers falls, joining the crimson pool of the abandoned bunker, oh god, Stevestevesteve—

Then Tony hears it, a gentle whisper, intimate, fading, Steve’s lips warm against his ear and the onset of the cold closing in.

Hail Hydra, Steve says.

Tony opens his mouth to scream.

Nothing comes out.

Tony is wrong.

He still had parts of him that Steve can still crush, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. But I wanted to try my hand at Hydra!Steve and a what-if he was evil this entire time.


End file.
